Snatch away
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Gilgamesh tahu jika Arturia lapar dan ia hanya berusaha menggoda, namun yang ia dapat adalah wajahnya yang memerah. Hanya sebuah drabbel ringan tentang Gilgamesh dan juga Arthuria. AU.


_**Snatch Away**_

 _Disclaimer_

 _Fate series © Type-moon_

 _Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi.**_

 _Summary : Gilgamesh tahu jika Arturia lapar dan ia hanya berusaha menggoda, namun yang ia dapat adalah wajahnya yang memerah. Hanya sebuah drabbel ringan tentang Gilgamesh dan juga Arturia. AU._

 _Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore itu, lembayung senja mulai menampakkan rupa. Bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring beberapa menit yang lalu. Menandakan pelajaran yang telah berakhir, membuat euforia tersendiri pada para pejuang bel pulang sekolah.

Mereka berdua bersama, berjalan beriringan berdua tanpa ada satupun yang bersuara. Terbisu dengan suasana yang ada, membuat hiruk pikuk keramaian disekitar menjadi melodi pengiring dari keduanya.

Arturia terdiam enggan bersua barang sekata, pun dengan Gilgamesh. Namun pemuda itu mencoba tak peduli, meskipun dalam hati ia tak suka suasana seperti ini. Terlalu statis untuknya, terlalu membosankan untuk digambarkan. Dan tentunya sang tuan _pemilik segala_ terlalu enggan dengan situasi ini; tak nyaman.

Pemuda tersebut mencoba mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya, dan ia menemukan sebungkus roti selai coklat yang masih utuh tak terjamah. Untuk sepersekian detik ia hanya memandangi saja roti tersebut lalu mencoba pilihan terbaik dengan memakannya. Gilgamesh mencoba menawari gadis disebelahnya namun ia rasa itu percuma, Arturia hanya terdiam dengan pendiriannya.

Satu gigitan kecil membuat roti berselai coklat tersebut mulai terkikis, Gilgamesh tetap mengunyah. Dan Arturia hanya melirik saja.

Gilgamesh tahu jika gadisnya itu lapar setelah seharian harus disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas dan tak menyentuh sedikitpun hiruk pikuk lingkungan kantin sekolah, itu yang Gilgamesh tahu dari Diarmuid.

Mereka berdua memang berbeda kelas, namun bukan berarti sang pemuda tak tahu bagaimana agenda gadisnya disekolah. Bisa dibilang ia tipikal tuan muda yang sangat suka ikut campur, terlebih jika itu _miliknya_.

"Ayolah Arthur, kita sudahi saja permainan bodoh ini. Bicaralah." Gilgamesh mulai memaksa namun sang dara tetap apatis.

 _Kruyukkk~_

Suara dari perut Arturia membuatnya merona; malu. Namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya tak ingin bersua barang sekata kepada pemuda disampingnya. Bagaimana juga ia harus memiliki pendirian setinggi angkasa.

Alasan yang mendasari semua ini adalah permainan bodoh yang dibuat keduanya untuk tidak saling berbicara dalam seharian. Arturia hampir berhasil namun Gilgamesh telah menyerah sedari awal, tuan banyak bicara tersebut tak bisa terdiam barang sekata. Mungkin ia bisa, namun tentunya tidak jika itu untuk Arturia.

"Hey, Arthur makanlah." Awalnya Gilgamesh memang menyodorkan rotinya namun ia urungkan kembali, mencoba menggoda.

Arturia kini mengalami perang batin, ia lapar dan ingin menyicipi sedikit saja roti Gilgamesh namun egonya mengatakan tidak. Terakhir kali sari makanan memasuki tubuhnya adalah semalam, dan tentunya kini gadis Britania raya itu merasa kelaparan.

"Baiklah, berikan rotimu." Arturia pun kalah dengan laparnya, ia terlalu tergoda dengan makanan dari pada makhluk mengagumkan disampingnya.

"Tapi aku juga lapar, mau berusaha mengambilnya dariku?" Tantang Gilgamesh tak lupa disertai seringai menyebalkannya. Sang gadis hanya menelan ludah mencoba berpikir tentang cara apa dan bagaimana.

Gilgamesh dengan sengaja memakan rotinya hingga tandas, sambil menampilkan mimik menggoda Arturia bahwa roti yang dibawanya begitu nikmat.

Arturia hanya menelan ludah, ia lapar. Benar-benar lapar, seharian ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di kantin, ditambah tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas yang begitu menyibukkan hari ini. Maka tak ada pilihan lain didalam benak gadis tersebut untuk merebut roti milik Gilgamesh.

 _Grep~_

Segera saja Arturia mencium Gilgamesh guna mengambil roti dari mulut pemuda tersebut, ia lapar. Sekali lagi lapar. Tak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Gilgamesh dihadapannya, ia Arturia tetap berkomitmen pada pendiriannya untuk merebut roti milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Muka sang pemuda merona, ia tidak menyangka Arturia akan melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Kekasihnya tersebut memang berhasil merebut semua roti dalam mulutnya. Namun ia tak tinggal diam, segera saja tubuh Arturia ia rengkuh. Menekan tengkuk sang dara agar lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman diantara keduanya. Mereka mulai bersilat lidah, mengalirkan saliva antara keduanya.

Ciuman pun diakhiri dengan benang Saliva yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Arturia tertunduk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dipihak lain Gilgamesh masih merona, ia tak menyangka Arturia akan seagresif ini kepadanya.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke _konbini_." Arturia mendongakkan kepalanya irisnya bertatap langsung dengan _ruby_ milik sang pemuda.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu." Dan tanpa ragu mereka mulai melanjutkan langkah pulang. Tentunya Gilgamesh tak bisa menolak jika itu tentang gadisnya.

Gilgamesh tak bisa menampik jika hatinya kini tengah berbunga-bunga, ia begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

A/N:

Hallo, saya baru menginjakkan kaki disini. Dan semoga cerita yang saya suguhkan tidak terlalu anomali :'))


End file.
